


After Tonight

by Gay_Dango (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gender Confusion, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gay_Dango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello?” I said, trying to get a better look. The person’s eyes opened as they turned to look at me. A smile lightened her face as she began to glide through the container to me. Her arms reached out before finding themselves around my neck as she floated softly to me. I looked her over. It wasn't a she, but a he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to watch Rise of the Guardians again. I still love Jack Frost. So I decided to give him a fan fic! Please do enjoy and should I continue this?! Imean- asdfghjkl- \\*^*/  
> E N J O Y

_My eyes fluttered open. My body slowly rising from the cold depths of the water, as I began breathing deeply for air. I saw the moon. Bright… So bright. The moon glowed. I began to look about, contemplating my surroundings. I gasped as my feet connected with the cold ice that covered the lake in thick layers. My eyes lingered from the moon to myself. Pale hands. I went to take a step, immediately kicking a staff a few centimeters away from me. It was long, making a C shape at the top. I picked it up. A jingle came from the staff. I threw my hands up to protect myself, only I wasn’t hurt. New, fresh ice covered the already frozen area. I smiled, giving myself a small chuckle. I ran about the natural ice rink, creating swirls of the cold magical beauty. This was fun, exciting. I don’t know what this I had but I knew I could have a ball with it. I continued until a gust of wind came and swept me off my feet, just like paper. I looked down at the ground as the area I was on got tinier and tinier. This was all strange to me but man was it fun! Feeling the breeze mess with my hair and distort my clothing! I couldn’t help it. I continued to chuckle until the wind stopped and I came down fast. I hit limb after limb of a tree until finally my thigh caught a thick enough branch. Is this magic? Wizardry? Sorcery? I looked about from the branch. A town was bustling bright in the night. I smiled, lifting off towards them. I came crashing down in the middle. People walked about the dirt ground, talking about their lives. My smile grew as I reached out to grab a woman’s attention who was about to walk by. She ignored me, walking past me. Suddenly a dog came running by. I looked up to see a kid chasing right behind. I bent to try and get his attention, he didn’t stop coming…Even when he went straight through my body…Hi. My name is Jack Frost. I know this because the moon told me so. That’s all the moon ever told me_

_._

I strode about the wire cable in the now modern town, trying to forget everything about being ignored. I tapped the staff against the second wire, snow rushing about it. Snow. One thing I knew about. Something I could get to notice me. Gold sand began to encircle me a bit, before moving along about its business.

“Sandman.” I whispered. “Right on time.” I smiled touching the stream. Dolphins took form, mimicking the motions as if it were in water.

I flew about, following the trail before landing in an alley way.

“Hello there, mate.” A familiar voice said from the shadows. I scoffed. 

“Bunny! Long time no see. Is this about that one Easter?” 

“Ha. No, mate. This about something a little more serious. Okay boys, take him away.”

Yetis approached me, stuffing me in a red bag. I could only hear their gibber talk as they whisked me away.

I was thrown to the ground. The darkness that engulfed me was soon replaced with the light of Santa’s shop. _Did someone wish for me on Christmas? Well isn’t this a bit early?_

The Tooth Fairy and Sandman were also there, standing with pride and happiness.

“Welcome, my boy!” Santa came to me, embracing me in an awkward hug _. Wasn’t this considered sexual assault or something?_

“Okay, what is it big man?”

He smiled, glancing to the other guardians before back to me, an elf, jingling along to hand him a book. He opened his mouth to go on about something about me being a Guardian. I don’t have commitment issues, but to stay around worrying meeting deadlines and such isn’t really my thing. 

“No.”

 

 

After my visit, I floated atop a roof, sitting and staring at the moon. Are you kidding me? A _Guardian?_  You couldn’t think of anything better? If anything I would like to be a part of some type of seasonal weather stuff not holidays. I sighed. What are you thinking? What _were_ you thinking when you brought me from that water? Why am I even here? If I were meant to be a Guardian, why wait so many years to say so?

I couldn’t help but study the moon once more. All these years, I would take my time and just look at the moons features. So different from myself. I have a mouth to communicate, and ears to listen. The moon is just big and bright with craters from protecting Earth from space matter. 

This time something was different though. I narrowed my eyes. There was a shooting star, coming from the moon. It was like a bright tiny speck of beauty, speeding across an array of lights. It came from tiny speck to big ball of blazing white, closer to Earth. I watched as it landed.

I wished I never looked. Minutes after watching the scene I tried to forget about it. The piece of the moon that I’ve looked at for years, coming in blast to Earth. So gorgeous. So magnificent and illuminous. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Something rushed through my body, telling me to get up and go see what the moon had sent.

I got up to my feet and let the breeze set me off.

As I approached the spot I guess it landed. A mess of trees and vegetation. I began searching. I don’t even know why this was important to me. I’ve seen a lot of unbelievable things. I knew Santa for god’s sake this should be no different than any other thing. But this thing was also from the moon. The first thing I saw. The thing that gave me something I could hold on to. My name. 

I dipped under a huge leaf, soon to be blinded by a bright glow. It was… stunning. I oval object, bigger than me, but enough to nestle in a tree, flickered a white light. I stepped closer, shielding my view with my hand. I could now see it. What the moon had sent. A person.

She was in a fetus position, curled in on herself. Naked as a new born except a blanket to hide her bottom. Her skin was white as snow. It looked soft a tender. As if one touch could leave a mark. Her lips were full and plump. A sweet pink color. Her hair was black and long. It sprawled throughout the pod. Her features seemed gentle, her frame slightly curvy. I touched the capsule that held her.

“Hello?” I said, trying to get a better look. The person’s eyes opened as they turned to look at me. A smile lightened her face as she began to glide through the container to me. Her arms reached out before finding themselves around my neck as she floated softly to me. I looked her over. It wasn’t a she, but a _he._

Red filled my cheeks as I realized my mistake.

“Hello, Jack.” He smiled brighter, tightening his grip on me.


End file.
